


Fashionable

by Vilya_Mariposa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa
Summary: AU - Senator Ben Solo learns his girlfriend is in trouble and goes to her rescue.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Fashionable

**Author's Note:**

> Browsing Tumblr and saw a prompt I couldn’t resist, seen through these-are-the-first-steps, from thefaultinoutforcebond and mudcrayon. I am in the middle of a bout with depression but what popped in my head has made me laugh for the first time in a very long time. So I wrote this plot-less piece of fluff.
> 
> “Show me the ways of fashion, Grandmother.”

Senator Ben Solo from Naboo was the son of the infamous Princess Leia and was the most prominent of all the young up and coming senators. His sometimes outrageous outfits were perfectly counterbalanced by his political skills. Senate watchdog groups said the cruel and unfair Agricultural Bill would not pass primarily due to his fierce opposition. As a junior senator it would have been highly unlikely that he would have been given so much attention but the robes made of deep green marsh grasses and cloak made of dried sugar stalks were definitely attention getting.

The Senator was routinely accompanied by up to six bodyguards, tall helmeted bipeds, their black outfits replete with battle damage. 

Rey was a young Jedi, nearly done with her training. She always thought she was a bit plain looking and her daily wardrobe veered to the drab. The connection that she and Ben had was a mystery of the Force, but she cherished it. They met in person when they could and relied on this strange connection to comfort and talk to each other remotely.

“Thank you for bringing this report to me in person.” Ben smiled at Rey and swished back and forth in front of his desk, the light reflecting off his sheer cloak, catching on the gold sunbursts on his dark robes. He pretended to read for a few more transits of the desk. Ben waved the Knights of Ren out of the room and waited until the click of the lock before he tossed the report on the desk and pulled Rey into his arms. They kissed deeply and moaned as they enjoyed the stolen moments. “Please Rey,”

“He keeps moving the endpoint. Oh Ben, I almost can’t wait.” She smothered him with kisses, pausing only to shove the sheer cloak off his shoulders to get her hands on his toned arms.

He chuckled and began kissing his way down her neck. “I picked out what I want to wear to the wedding and three days worth of clothes for the honeymoon.”

“Just three days?”

“The rest I plan to spend naked with you.”

Rey laughed as his hands began to wander. “I like that plan.” She gasped as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

“All I need to know from you is blue and silver or red and gold.”

Rey chuckled as she kissed him, “Whatever coordinates with you, you know I have no eye for that. Are you going to give your bodyguards a polish?”

“They will at least have the worst dirt hosed off.”

Rey laughed and gave him a few last kisses. “I’ve been asked to go check on Lor San Tekka, on Jakku, but as soon as I get back…”

“I’ll have some colored sketches for you to pick from.”

Ben went through his workout while talking with the Representative from Naboo. “Yes, it will affect some trade lines, but the alternative is farmers who starve, lose their land, or even worse, both. The answer is no.” 

The door opened and a being burst in with sketch pads in one hand, fabric samples in two other hands, and a very happy coloration. “I have sketches! Best I can do until you give me a holo of your intended.”

“You haven’t even told your stylist about your fiancée?” the Representative’s shock was clear.

“She is enjoying the last vestiges of privacy. That is my engagement present to her. Now if you will excuse me I have sketches to look at.” Ben put the staff back in its slot. He looked at the first sketch, “No, that is far too voluminous, I want to hold her hands and that almost puts her out of my arm’s reach.”

Ben sat up in a cold sweat, not sure what woke him. Then he felt Rey through their link. “Rey?” He could see her, being dragged off by a mysterious figure. “Rey!”

She looked up at him. “Ben, it was a trap!”

“I will come for you.”

“I love you, Ben.”

“Just hold on Sweetheart.”

He threw his kit in a bag and was shouting directions to his staff as he walked toward the elevator. “And the vote for the agricultural proposition is no, always no. I should be back in time for that vote, but the vote is no.” He nodded to his representative as the doors closed.

He walked out onto the rooftop landing pad. He sensed at least three of his bodyguards and knew the other three probably weren’t far away. He entered the small ship and closed the door locking out his bodyguards. “Sorry friends, you’d only slow me down with sensibility and logic.”

Rey had managed to escape and found out very quickly why they didn’t care if she escaped them or not. Jakku was an arid desert world and the sun was coming up. She repositioned her wraps and followed where the Force led her.

Ben cinched the last strap and slid his blaster into its holster. He opened the last package and pulled the lightsaber out, its silver casing shining in the dim light, and hooked it to his back holster.

The sun was already high and brutal. Rey rearranged her wrap for more coverage. She gasped, a gentle sensation that had her falling to her knees. She placed a hand over her abdomen and realized the treasure she was carrying there. “Oh child.” She got to her feet and continued her trudge toward a settlement.

Suddenly the sand in front of her swirled up and formed a gaunt deformed face. “Jedi Knight Rey, it is time for the harvest.” The face of Snoke told her. “I am sending my most determined retrieval team. You’ll have your child under First Order control.”

Rey’s face hardened, “No.” she sternly told the sandy visage.

Rey heard the boom of a drop ship heading her way and knew she couldn’t outrun it. Then she heard something else and looked behind her. She felt the noise of fine fabrics rustling and knew Ben was on his way. She turned and began running past the visage of Snoke. 

The sleek Nubian craft suddenly pulled up and headed right for the drop ship. Rey kept running, then leapt into the air, flipped, and landed on the back of the speeder that had been following the Nubian craft. Rey wrapped her arms around Ben.

“Told you I’d come get you, sweetheart.”

Rey barely noticed the explosion of the ships. They blew out of the range of the falling wreckage only to come across another drop ship already on the ground. Ben pulled the speeder up short. From the crowd of assembled troops marched a tall and stately man. “Hand over the Jedi.” They recognized him as Darth Drudge, Snoke’s protege. He activated a twin pair of red lightsabers, confident he could take Rey to Snoke. “Senator Solo, so kind of you to come and give your friend a lift, how very gentlemanly of you. Wasted trip, she will be coming with us.”

Both Ben and Rey got off the speeder as the man approached. Ben pulled out and activated his cross guard lightsaber with its steady bright blue blades. ”Not a chance.” Rey activated hers and they stood back to back, ready for trouble.

Darth Drudge charged forward, thinking that Ben would be the easy one to take down. What no one knew was that Ben had been training on his own for years and more recently with Rey. Darth Drudge was so busy trying to take down the pair of Jedi that he missed the arrival of the _Millenium Falcon_. The ship touched down only long enough for Ben and Rey to hop aboard.

Ben helped Rey to her feet and they shared a victory kiss, one that was still being conducted when Han Solo rounded the corner. He cleared his throat loudly, then said, “Do I need to hose you two down?”

They pulled apart, “The last time you hosed me down it was some kind of fruit juice that didn’t wash out of my clothes and barely washed off me.”

Rey laughed at the long suffering look on Han’s face. “Are you the girl he stopped wearing make up for?”

Rey nodded. “it kept smudging all over me.”

Han waved his hands and said, “If you can put up with him that’s enough for me.” The warning tone sounded through the ship. “You know they’re going to take that ship out of your hide, right?” he gave his son a firm pat on the back, giving Rey a similar pat as he headed for the cockpit.

Ben pulled Rey into his arms again. She smiled at him and they kissed.


End file.
